


Kindle

by The_Anemoia



Series: Toussaint Tales [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Barely follows Blood and Wine / NO SPOILERS, F/M, Quick mentioning the death & loss of someone, Using a name instead of Y/N reader tags, fluff with some plot, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anemoia/pseuds/The_Anemoia
Summary: Following a couple years after the events fromCherry Wine, Mila (You/Reader) has decided to return to Beauclair and start a new life there. How perfect would it be if we saw an old familiar face once again?





	Kindle

**Author's Note:**

> With some time I want to set aside for myself, I'm hoping to make some more of these Regis/Reader stories along with other Witcher characters as well. Maybe not exactly a play-by-play in order but each story will generally involve a loose background with focus mainly on 'fluffy' moments/happenings and eventually into some possible smut. Some chapters will be longer or shorter than others. Enjoy :)

Sunrise. It was now a new day but very much unlike the ones back home. This was different- much different.

No longer was I the shy young woman from the Northern Realms but now a dawning member of a society here in the land of Toussaint. It had been a little over a few years since I had come to visit Beauclair for the first time since my sister's passing and since thereafter I returned home, there was something I could not shake about it. The breathtaking landscapes, the citizens, I was captured by it's beauty and all it had to offer. Ever since my fear of travelling was dealt with, there grew a new confidence in me I had never known- or at least, not since when I was little and conquered my fear that nothing lay beneath my bed. It was a breath of fresh air, a new and joyous feeling that nothing could stand in my way.

I felt limitless.

So here I am now, embracing my life to the fullest having returned to the place that opened my perspective and gave me new life-so to speak. Having made it such a long distance and with little money left to my name, I also must begin anew with finding what can keep my stomach satiated and my body warm and dry. Albeit, it seems the life of a strumpet fairs much more than a beggar I would rather not subject myself to such tastes. Truthfully, it is a viable source of income however to call myself shy or maybe even a little prude would very much be an understatement.

With much to my surprise, I was lucky to find myself not only chatty with an elderly woman hours after I arrived in this city but to discover that she is the owner of a book store and is in need of an apprentice of sorts. As time seemed to slip through our fingers while we chatted away, I happened to learn that her daughter is expecting and will be returning home to Beauclair in the next few weeks to come. A kind but stubborn woman, Annette insisted she arrive within enough time so that the baby may be delivered here- her husband Roderich already having begun his craftsmanship on a nursery. It was an amusing conversation concerning the love for both of our families and what we were willing to go through for them that Annette seemed to very much enjoy my company. Much so to the point that she wished to hire me on the spot and explain that she knew an old couple who were seeking a person to rent their small cottage down by the docks so I needn't concern myself as to where I will sleep or bathe. It was a dream come true that I strike such luck in so short of a time! 

The first few days I had started, Annette would take the time explaining how her business ran, what books went in what section of the store as well as answer any questions I had floating around in my head. She was fairly straight to the point when it came to details but not without the compassion she had during her years here, the way her eyes would glimmer when they set upon a certain book cover or how her voice changed when she would greet anyone curious that decided to wander in. The passing weeks to follow, I had the opportunity to manage the store by my lonesome albeit I was hesitant at first to, Annette merely waved off my fear as a typical stereotype that I had placed on myself as a beginner. As she predicted, everything went smoothly and from then on, would not be the last time she entrusts this responsibility onto me.

All this time I was telling myself how my luck could not change anymore for the better; how I reached the peak of my prosperity that is until one day shortly after there came a small chime from the front door. 

_*Not the first customer today.*_ Although reminding myself that they are currently the only one now in the store, I had to direct my attention away from organizing the shelves. With a quiet breath through my nose, I leaned out into view of the entrance to see an average sized male looking over to the front counter. Squinting my eyes to see passed the suns rays that poured in through the glass windows, the all too familiar silhouette became utterly clear and I found my heart skipping a beat. 

"Regis...!" I practically gasped as I stepped further out to view the man, how his eyes and head followed my voice.

The calm and stoic expression changed to surprise but not without a closed lip smile to follow. He remembered me as I had with him. "Mila!" How his voice sounded so uplifting. "Fancy seeing you here. How have you been fairing these days?"

Immediately could I feel excitement erupt in my chest. In all honesty, I would be a terrible liar if I said I halfheartedly cared to ever see Regis again should I move here to Toussaint. A blushing imagination I have yet to come to terms with admitting aloud never mind to myself. Ever since we had met, there was something I just could not shake away. His kind endearing eyes, the sincere nobility of his voice and yet while carrying a polite humble posture that seemed to attract everyone to him- like an old welcoming friend. "I'm well, thank you. How are you? How have you been?" It took quite the willpower not to go up and immediately hug him. After the time that's passed, would a hug be considered appropriate or out of the question?

"Should you have asked me before I stepped foot into this shop, I would have replied that I couldn't be any better and yet here I am proven wrong to my own presumption." Despite a chuckle of amusement, I could feel my face begin to warm up. Again, how I missed his speech. "So very good to see you again. I take it you are here to stay in Beauclair?"

I fought against the urge to grin more and spout my immediate thoughts with utter eagerness. "Perhaps. I guess one could say a part of me never left here."

Regis politely nodded his head in understanding. "A feeling I know all too well. I'm happy for you, not only have you fulfilled your sister's wishes by travelling out here but you've overcome your own trepidation to do it alone- and not just once I might add. She would be proud."

To hear such praise from someone else's lips caught my moment of joy off guard and suddenly I was left speechless. "Y-yes..." I managed to utter, my eyes falling to the floor. He remembered everything from last time... "How did you know? That I'm here in Beauclair now?"

A soft amused scoff left his nose. Rather than focus his attention on me, he stepped over to look at one side of the counter, politely viewing the books left for obvious display purposes. "You could say a little birdie told me." I couldn't have been more thankful he didn't tear his aged eyes away from the book he now picked up, examining the new leather-bound cover before proceeding onto the next displayed book beside it. "Though all jesting aside, I like to consider myself quite the 'regular' here."

As I should have known that would be his answer- recalling back to the evening I first met him, how I nonchalantly helped myself to his collection of books and other texts that were neatly arranged and organized upon the shelves within the Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery crypt. I mentally cursed myself for having asked such an obvious question even I alone could answer. Of course he would know who works here if he's always stopping by. The man had a thirst for knowledge.

"I find this shop in particular has become a favourite of mine, there is always something new that catches my eye. That and considering Annette is a very sweet woman to conduct business with."

The comment was nowhere near involving me and yet I found my face still burning. "You're in luck. We actually received a new shipment the other day although the rest of them are at the back of the store." With a hand, I gestured behind me, having summoned enough courage to keep our conversation alive and well.

Lifting his head up with the pull of his brows, a soft curious expression adorned his gaze. "Oh? That sounds unlike Annette to make such an arrangement."

I bashfully tilted my head. "With her permission- of course. I figured it would be best to entice a couple at the front and if anyone becomes so inclined, they will venture to the back to see the rest- of course passing by the original selections that might catch their interest along the way."

He brought a hand up thoughtfully to his chin. "Very innovative. Now that sounds very much like someone else I know."

Turning around so as to continue organizing all the while, I began to wonder. I had no issues before when speaking to Regis so why was I now? It seemed like every time I decided to speak, I had to run it over in my mind first to make sure it made plausible sense. "Takes one to know one, yes?" I smiled proudly to myself when I heard an amused scoff in return.

Before I could come up with another piece of conversation, the back door to the shop opened with Annette following through and eventually passing me down the hall of books.

"I'm stepping out for the day, Mila, if you do not mind. Roderich has just about finished the nursery and would like for me to see the progress before it's completely done." A small soundless gasp escaped as she halted immediately in her tracks. "Well, if it isn't my favourite bookworm!"

Lowering another book down, Regis raised his hands. "Annette, how lovely to see you, how are you today?"

"Oh you know..." she rhetorically humoured with a chuckle following as she joined him over by the counter. "Another day down. The stress- not so much."

"All the more to be excited for your daughter, you look positively radiant!"

"Oh stop!" Annette grinned at the sincere compliment. "I let you get away with enough discounts as it is."

"I am only speaking my thoughts. Never do I expect to be treated any different than the next patron that walks in here." When Annette clicked her tongue, he looked back to return her gaze, a small corner of his lips perking into a smirk. "And might I add that in retrospect it most certainly aids in my being here, thus producing further revenue than your average prospect?"

To hear them bicker over something so minuscule in such an adoring way I couldn't help but continue to happily listen, having no desire to interrupt anytime soon. If only they could continue a little longer. It was a refreshing change of pace or rather- insightful if you will to hear how Regis interacted with others without my being involved in the conversation.

"Anyway..." Annette brushed off with a playful scoff as she walked around Regis towards the front entrance. "Are you sure you'll be alright managing the shop alone again, Mila?"

Blinking myself back to the now after hearing my name, I gave a nod. "Absolutely."

Just as Annette turned to be on her way, she quickly halted with a hand rising to hold her hip. "...!"

Before I could utter a sound, Regis turned and followed suit after her, a gentle hand offered.

"I'm fine." She exhaled with some exasperation, regaining herself slowly. "Just- stepped wrong. That's all. These bones aren't what they used to be anymore."

"I understand it is not far but if I may be so bold as to suggest I accompany you on this short walk Annette?"

Annette was quiet in responding. Only knowing her for a short while, I already grasped the idea that she was arguing it over in her head. "Ok." she finally caved. "But just to get there. I'll be fine coming back. The more I walk it off, the easier it is."

"Yes, I understand." Regis repeated softly so as to calm the other's self dependent insistence as they waste no delay. "Please excuse the unanticipated leave dear Mila. Until next time?"

"I look forward to it." With a small but eager bow of my head, I watched the man smile before taking his leave after Annette. With the door now closed, I was left alone in the silence of the store, watching after where the two of them were last seen. Lifting a hand up to my face, all I could feel was the cool sensation of my palm, his words burning into my mind. _*'Dear'*..._

I don't think the grin ever left my face for the rest of the day.


End file.
